Emmy Potter and the Amulet Stone
by Ruby-of-Red
Summary: Emmy's second year and things will get more interesting as she hears about a necklace that could make the people do bad deeds once they look into the stone. Is there more to the necklace than what it displays?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Okay, so I know I shouldn't start a new story since I really need a break…but I just want to write a Harry Potter fic so badly since I miss magic and all. This is the second year of Emmy's Potter going to school! How will it turn out?

Disclaimer: You already know the drill: don't own anything from Harry Potter except for my own creation.

Prologue:

Hot steam welcomed the place. It wasn't a welcoming either since it looked like only the Dead would come here. Another steam hissed, indicating that something was put into a cauldron.

"All we need now is the final ingredient." a snake-like voice replied.

The figure grabbed a bottle from another figure who offered it to him. Inside the bottle was a liquid—a silver liquid to be exact.

He poured the substance into the cauldron that hissed yet again. And then, the steam started to rise as it changed to a violet-purple. The steam continued to expand to the point where they can't see anything inside of it. But, the evil person knew that something arose since they could partly see an object in it.

That object was revealed when the steam died down. It was a statue of a young girl. When the steam slowly vanished to reveal the statue, the wicked person grinned evilly.

"Master…is that—"

"Yes. But, for now she will remain as a statue until it is time for her to wake up."

Author's Note: Ooo who could be the figure-statue? Don't be surprise if the prologue's short. I already got the 1st chapter written so onward I say!


	2. Summer Begins

Author's Note: And here we are with the next chapter of Emmy Potter! Um, yeah, I changed the necklace a bit. So it's the necklace that is the book cover. Without further ado, here is chapter one.

Chapter 1: Summer Begins

I stared out the window, sighing.

It's been like what? A month maybe since the events of battling Voldemort.

Oh I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Emmanuelle Potter…Emmy for short. Yes, the sister of the famous the Boy Who Lived. I currently just finished my first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Anyways, in case you haven't noticed, I am waiting for my friends which include my brother to come. Let me tell you something first. Not everything is what it seems.

Unfortunately, I had learned that the hard way…

_Ding dong! Ding dong…_

I jolted awake by the sudden noise. I temporarily had forgotten that I had guests. The bell rang again, this time reminding me.

"I'm coming!" I cried out, sprinting towards the door. I yanked the door open and there revealed four people who are grinning.

"Emmy! I missed you!" Cat screamed.

I laughed, hugging each other tightly.

"Life's not the same without you!"

"Hey there, sis." Harry greeted me by ruffling my hair as I grinned.

"Hey!"

After the greetings were exchanged, Cat practically screamed "last one there is a rotten egg!" as she jumped into the cool water that was privately owned by me.

I also forgot to add but I'm rich. Even though I'm rich, I don't go bragging about it like some certain prick does.

That's right: Draco Malfoy—a pureblood that is hated by all except his goons…who were really useless, really—other than Zabini.

Yeah, I kinda have a crush on him even though he is two years older than me. He is currently going back to Hogwarts to finish off his fourth year—just like Harry is.

Abruptly, I got suddenly wet and I was eagerly gulping the air after having a coughing fit.

The group laughed. I spotted my victim which was Harry who was grinning cheekily.

"You're so gonna get it, bro!" I growled as I started to splash at him.

Pretty soon, everyone started to join.

* * *

I slightly smile as I dried my hair with a towel. Harry, Ron and Hermione had left; Harry went to Ron's place. Apparently, my brother as a godfather: Sirius Black whom they had rescued in their third year.

I frowned. If they had rescued Sirius in their third year how did Harry came to my rescue?

That doesn't seem possible since they wouldn't have the time to come to my aid.

Pushing those thoughts away, I finally got out of the bathroom.

"Why the happy face?"

I looked to see Cat who was already in her Pjs. She decided to stay at my house until school starts.

"What h-happy face?" I stuttered, somewhat.

Cat grinned. "Oh come on. I know that goofy grin anywhere! And it could only mean one thing…"

Cue the dramatic pause. I rolled my eyes at that.

"You, my dear, have a guy on your mind!"

"Me? No, that's silly!" I protested.

"Oh really?" she stared creepily into my eyes so I shrunk back. "You dare to deny it in front of the Queen of Love?"

I raised an eyebrow. "The Queen of what?"

"The Queen of Love! I'm known for identifying when a person is in love!"

I shook my head. "You're an idiot, you know that right?"

She grinned. "Perhaps. Now tell me!" she whined.

I laughed. "Alright: I'll give you a clue for only you can guess so show me your Ravenclaw side! He's tall, perfect skin and sexy." I smiled.

Cat pondered on the clue. There was no way it could be Draco Malfoy: they hate each other's guts so badly that they could hex one another into oblivion.

She grinned, knowing the answer.

"It's Blaise Zabini!"

Author's Note: So yeah, summer begins for a only a short while. I'm sorry if things go slow…but my dear character, Emmy has a crush on a fourteen year old Blaise! Sorry if it sounds disturbing but um yeah…Anyways, the next chapter would be the O. ! Yes, the results from their first year exams. Did Emmy and Cat pass?


	3. OWLs

Author's Note: Thanks to for following the story, favoring the Harry Potter and the Daughter of Darkness and for following me. Well, I have a challenge for you all! I want you to figure it out the Family Tree for Emmy! I of course already know but I wanna see what you guys can come up with. So, go back to the first year of Emmy, gather all the stuff you need from it and just have fun :D so apparently, I can't put the author's name up at the beginning of the A/N but you know who you are!

Chapter 2: OWLs

"No go away…" I mumbled as I pulled the covers above my head to block the sudden light.

"Emmanuelle Potter!" the person cried with frustration. "God damnit!" she then paused. "Well, I guess I would have to tell that you have a crush on Zab—"

I jolted wide awake as I pushed myself up.

"You wouldn't dare!" I growled while she smirked.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Cat taunted before cackling evilly, exiting out of my room.

"Catherine! Get back here!" I threw the covers off and chased after her.

She laughed. "Chill! By the way, here's the letters." she waved the letters in front of me and I suddenly paled.

"OWLs?" I squeaked and she nodded.

I snatched the letter from me and hurriedly ripped the letter which caused Cat to laugh.

"Woah there!"

"Shh!" I placed a finger on her mouth.

I stared at the results.

"Well? How did you do?" Cat asked, removing my finger.

"I…passed…" I said, breathlessly.

"What?" she snatched my letter and stared at it. "Woah."

Transfiguration: A

Charms: E

History of Magic: A

DADA: O

Potions: A

Astronomy: O

Flying: O

Herbology: O

"How did you get an outstanding in Potions?" I whined, seeing her results.

Potions: O

Transfiguration: E

Charms: E

History of Magic: O

DADA: E

Astronomy: O

Flying: A

Herbology: O

Cat smirked. "Because I don't go blowing up on Snape's bad side."

"Not my fault the old goat hates me." I muttered.

She raised an eyebrow. "Old goat? Anyways, you got an O in DADA. I got an E." she pouted.

I stuck my tongue out. "Sucker."

"Yeah whatever." Oh look: they gave us second year list of what to buy."

"I heard that Harry's second year in DADA was horrible. A guy named Lockhart didn't know what he was doing, according to Harry." I said.

"Glad we don't have that."

"Hey!" my eyes lit up with excitement. "Let's go to Diagon Alley today!"

* * *

"Ooo isn't that broom fabulous?" I asked, staring in awe at a broom that was on the display.

Cat rolled her eyes. "I don't see what's so fascinating about it."

I gasped. "It's the shine! The speed! Well, according to some people—it's the fastest broom."

"I'm sure it is! Personally, I like Firebolt. Didn't your brother got one from his godfather in his third year since his old one was broken?"

I dismissed it with a wave of my hand. "Yeah, yeah. He's just a special case."

"Now come on! Get your face out of the window and let's continue to shop!"

"No." I whined.

"You've been staring at it for at least half an hour or so!" she said, annoyed.

When she found out that I wasn't moving, she bellowed.

"NOW!" she dragged me away as I continued to whine.

"I don't know who's worse. You or that pompous git of a Malfoy." Cat growled.

"Touché. I have feelings too, you know." a voice drawled.

I hastily got up after Cat dropped me to the ground.

"Oh if it isn't my dear little cousin." I remarked.

He scowled. "I'm not little."

"Sure." I replied as I started to walk. "Now move it big guy, we have some serious shopping to do." I stated, shoving him out of the way.

Author's Note: So yeah; the beginning will be slow and I had already gave you an answer of what is Draco to Emmy. Her cousin! I really do hope a person will do the challenge. I would love to see what you come up with, as stated before. Oh also, I hope I got the marks right for the OWLs. If not, please tell me.


	4. Partyin Til Dawn

Author's Note: Well hello dearies! This chapter is long! Finally, heh. Anyways, this chapter might be a little crazy…erm yeah.

**Warning: **Emmy is drunk.

Chapter 3: Partyin Til Dawn

I eyed suspiciously at Cat who was muttering non-stop. Closing my book, I spoke.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." she replied, quickly as she shuffled some papers.

I rolled my eyes and went behind her and raised an eyebrow while quickly scanning the paper.

_Partyin til Dawn? _I thought.

"We're having a party?" I quizzed.

With a little "eek!", she speedily covered up the papers and she flashed a smile when she turned around.

"Pa-party?" she stuttered nervously while playing with her hair. "What party? It's just a party I was invited to and trust me, you won't like it." she added, a bit too quickly.

"Hmm…whatever you say." I replied, walking away from her.

With a quiet sigh of relief, Cat collected the scattered papers. It's best to do it somewhere else where her friend is not around. The truth is actually, the anniversary of their friendship (10 years to be exact) is coming up and she wanted to celebrate it. She smirked when she looked at the invitation for Malfoy and of course, his best friend Zabini.

Though, Cat wasn't sure if Zabini was Malfoy's best friend.

Yup.

This is going to be a one hell of a party.

Over the next few weeks, Cat had been really acting odd.

By odd, I mean I couldn't even go to my kitchen to grab something to eat…Now, that may not sound odd to you but it is to me.

I waltzed to the entrance of the kitchen but as soon as I had arrived at the entrance, Cat freaked out.

"Emmy." she shrieked, causing me to cringe. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…grabbing something to eat—"

"No no no! You know what: go out with your other friend Granger. You deserve to have fun! GO!" she ushered me quickly.

Before I knew it, I was outside of my own house.

Cat breathed out a sigh of relief and then went back to the kitchen and opened the back door.

"Guys come on!"

One by one, the four boys got inside the house and placed the heavy objects on the black table.

"Blimey; this house is fancy." Fred commented, taking in the large surroundings.

"Yes, yes. Now remember: be here at exactly 6:30pm."

They nodded but Ron asked.

"So why is this important again?"

"It's Emmy and I's 10 year anniversary. This is the day when we had become friends."

-Outside-

I stared at the black door as if it was fascinating. Really it was; I never knew it was this shiny.

What just happened? Did I just get kicked out of my own house?

"S'matter, Potter? Got locked out of your own house?" a voice questioned and I could tell it was smirking.

I groaned since I knew who that voice belongs to.

"Don't you ever stop torturing me?" I asked, turning around to see Malfoy who was lazily leaning against a tree.

He smirked. "Nope."

"Of course not." I muttered.

"So why are you not in your own house?"

"I don't know. Go ask Cat. She's been acting weird lately and something tells me that I'm not allowed to go back in there for quite a while."

Just as I said that, the lovely summer storm boomed, letting the rain to soak me.

Sighing, Malfoy rolled his eyes and said:

"Come with me."

* * *

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get some answers out of him which made me to be suspicious about him as well.

Are Cat and Malfoy doing something together…?

I melted into the warmness since I felt the blanket covering me as I took a seat on the dark green couch that was in front of the fireplace.

I'll have to admit: his mansion looks pretty and well-decorated. I could only guess that Narcissa did with the decorations.

"Cozy?" Malfoy asked, plopping himself on the couch.

"Very." I stated, taking sip from hot chocolate. What? I was cold…

Silence settled in but it wasn't long til something started stinging on my arm. The boy looked at me since I was absent-mindedly rubbing my forearm.

"Don't rub it." he chastised me.

"But it helps." I protested.

"Don't rub it. It'll make it worse."

Glaring, I took my hand away from it.

"Why do you care?" I mumbled.

What I didn't know was that he actually had heard it but didn't reply.

Sometime later, it was time for me to get back to my own place. After much protesting and arguing, I reluctantly gave up and had Draco to "escort" me back to my mansion.

As soon as I reached the front of the door, it flew open by itself…literally.

I freaked out a little since everything inside was dark. Stumbling in, I glared at Malfoy who smirked since he practically shoved me in.

All of a sudden—

"Happy Anniversary!"

The sudden loud noise scared me to death. The moment the noise came so did the lights. There, it revealed many familiar faces that was cheering and whistling.

"Cat?" I quizzed, incredulously. "I… what—"

Cat stood in front, grinning and she made her way towards me.

"So this is why you were acting so weird!" I exclaimed.

"Yup. Happy 10th Anniversary." she handed me a gift that was wrapped with Slytherin colors.

"Aw thanks. I got one too!" I handed the packaging to her.

I opened the box and it revealed a silver bracelet with many beautiful charms that was circling the bracelet.

"It's so pretty." I replied with awe and hugged her.

"Oh what's this? A handmade scrapbook that contains all the good times we had." she exclaimed. "Thanks!"

We hugged each other until a voice spoke.

"Happy Anniversary, Potter."

We pulled apart and Cat stood aside. My mouth slightly got open as I saw Zabini. I froze, feeling my heart skipping a beat. I screamed, startling everyone and ran up the stairs to my room. I then shut the door.

Awkward silence was among the three as Zabini stood there confused.

He cleared his throat. "Did I do something wrong?"

Cat sighed. "No. I'll go talk to her."

_Knock knock._

No answer but then the door opened.

"Emmy?" Cat saw me huddled against a corner of the wall, hugging my knees. She went up to me and sat down.

"Wh-what's he doing here?" I stammered.

The Ravenclaw bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I invited him since I thought you would like it."

"Oh."

"Please come down." Cat pleaded but I shook my head furiously.

"I don't want to! What if I make a fool of myself? What would he think of me then?"

Cat smiled. "You won't make a fool out of yourself. Trust me."

-Way later-

"I have to do what?" I spoke. Something told me that I was drunk so I had a hard time listening.

"You have to kiss Zabini for at least five minutes!" Malfoy smirked.

"Eh yeah yeah." Beside me was Zabini who was lazily sitting against the couch. Unexpectedly, he felt something grabbing him at the scruff of his shirt and something was on his lips. He widened his eyes a little when he found out that it was me who was kissing me and the people whooped and cheered.

"Alright that's enough!" Cat yelled over the blaring music.

When we broke apart, Zabini stared dumb-founded as he tried to comprehend what just happened. Malfoy laughed at his expression.

"I-what?" Zabini asked, dumb-founded.

Cat smirked. Even though she was going to get an earful, it was amusing.

"Okay! Emmy, it's your turn!" Cat stated.

Malfoy scoffed. "You think she can—"

"Malfoy, dear." I slurred, touching his blonde hair while he got freaked out. He hastily took my hand away and moved out of the way.

"When we get back to Hocus Pocus—"

"Hogwarts." Cat whispered, snickering a little.

"I dare you to say 'I love you' to Pansy." I laughed before hiccupping.

The Snake cringed. No way! If he said that to Pansy, she would never leave him alone.

"You have to do it!" Cat laughed.

Draco groaned. "Merlin, help me now! You're drunk, Potter!"

"Me? No no no! Where's Harry? Ah hello!" I said, hugging Cat's female friend who got freaked out.

"When did you become a girl, Harry?"

"That's a girl, Potter!" Malfoy sneered.

"Shhh!" I hushed me er him. Right?

"What is this?" Fred asked.

"Nevermind that. We have a—"

"Surprise for you—"

"And…Emmy—"George looked a little uneasy while I was swaying around.

"Outside. At midnight." they said at the same time.

"Uh okay…" Cat said, cautiously.

"Who's getting married?" I asked which was not even near of what the twins had said.

"No one!"

"Did you have to invite them?" Draco retorted with disgust. "OW! Merlin!" he yelled, rubbing his sore arm. He glared at Cat who held the book threateningly.

Unexpectedly, a loud boom came which made everyone to be quiet. Another one came and Cat hastily scrambled up and opened the front door.

"What's going on?" Granger asked.

Cat opened the door wider and said:

"Fireworks." she said with awe.

Everyone came out to watch the fireworks scene. Near the end, the fireworks went berserk as many of them came at the same time. And then, writing appeared as the exploding lights wrote it.

Happy Anniversary, Emmy and Cat.

The words exploded into the exploding light while people cheered. The fireworks went crazy one more time before it died down.

Cat laughed, smiling. "Thanks Fred and George."

Author's Note: And there you have it! The anniversary of Cat and Emmy! Happy 10th Anniversary! Er…don't worry about Emmy; she will eventually be alright. And yes, Malfoy will actually do the dare when they go back to Hogwarts. You will just have to wait and see!


	5. New Mover

Author's Note: Here's another chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Oh right after this chapter and the next chapter, school will start! Yeah; summer's over. And here Emmy has a new neighbor! So…Emmy might be a little stalker-ish…

Chapter 4: New Mover

I groaned, feeling a massive headache. What the bloody hell happened? How did I got on the bed?

"Morning." Cat cheerfully chirped, opening my curtains to let the sun to come in.

Naturally, I groaned because of the sunlight so I pulled the covers to cover my head.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I felt like I got ran over by a truck." I complained. "My head hurts. I have a hangover and what the bloody hell happened?"

"You got drunk." she stated, flatly.

"Oh great. Did I do anything…'out of the ordinary'?"

"Uhh…" she smirked since Cat enjoys seeing me in misery. "Yeah: you kissed Zabini."

"I did _what_?!" I shrieked, automatically pushed myself up as Cat winced.

"You kissed Zabini."

Eyes widened in horror, I gasped. "Oh my God…why didn't you stop me? Now I feel embarrassed. Who told me to?"

"Malfoy."

I growled. "That…that…son of a—ooo he's so gonna get it the next time I see him!"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Don't worry: you already said to him that he had to say 'I love you' to Pansy."

I grinned, deviously. "Sweet."

A sudden noise interrupted, followed by chattering.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Cat shrugged, getting off the bed and peered through the window.

"Oh we have a new mover."

"Really?" Scrambling out of my bed, I joined Cat.

Next to my house was a large truck with people carrying a black couch towards the inside of the manor. Leaning against the sold sign was a tall boy with dark hair. Since his back was towards us, we didn't know who it was.

"Who do you think it is?" Cat quizzed.

"I dunno." I answered before going to my closet to grab denim shortie shorts, a billowy tank top and oversized cat-eye sunglasses.

"Let me guess: you're gonna find out who that newbie is?" Cat inquired as she was still peering through the window.

"Yup." I then snatched my laminated chain sandals.

Naturally, I had to act normal since the new neighbor's house was next to mine.

"Hi. I'm your next door neighbor. Welcome." I greeted.

The women (who I had assumed was the mother) smiled. "Thank you. We just moved today as you can tell." she spoke in an Italian accent.

I nodded. "Well if you need anything, let me know. I live at that house." I pointed to my house.

"Thank you."

-Inside-

"Well that sucked." I pouted, taking off my sunglasses.

"You didn't found out who it was?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Hmm." she replied before she got an idea which scared me a bit. "And I know just how to find out." she grinned.

-Night-

I grunted as I climbed up a tree that was beside my house and the new neighbor's house. You can tell that I'm not that great of a climber since I had scratches on my cheek. It was a good thing that they weren't upstairs since they were having a party downstairs.

I froze when I saw a guy at a room, turning on the lights. Because of that, I lost my grip on the branch but I caught myself in time. I hid carefully behind the tree branches since the guy turned his head towards my direction.

He shouldn't be able to see me because I was wearing all black. And then, the guy turned off his lights and walked out of his room. I breathed out a sigh of relief and resumed my…um…climbing?

I struggled with the window a bit as it was closed. After the third try, I pushed the window up and slithered in like a snake.

"Sage to Hunter." a voice from my walkie-talkie came. "Are you in?"

I got out my walkie-talkie and replied back.

"Yeah I did."

"Good. You know what to do. Check everywhere including his laptop if you must. You know the password." Cat told me.

"It's freaky how you know those things." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. You already know why."

"Yeah. You used to work as an "agent" Right, Hunter out."

Much to my dismay, I didn't find anything but I almost shrieked loudly when I touched something: it turned out to be his…underwear…or rather boxers…Because of that, I froze since I thought I heard voices coming up. Taking a breath in, I sat on the seat and turned his laptop on.

I really didn't like doing this…

I held my breath when I typed in the password and then exhaled when I got in.

"Hunter to Sage. I got into his laptop."

"Excellent! Tell me if you found anything. Sage out."

I quickly skimmed through the important files.

_Sheesh, he has a lot of files. Ah ha! Found the file I'm looking for!_

Just as I was about to click on the file, I froze hearing the voices that were coming up the stairs. The door began to open and in my state of panicking, I completely forgot to close the files and the laptop. When I went to a corner that inside of his closet, the door opened just as I went to hide in the corner.

"I want to show you something." the door opened.

"Did you leave your laptop on?" the second boy asked.

I mentally smacked myself for being so careless. However, the second voice sounded awfully familiar so I quietly moved myself to peer at the crack from the closet door.

"Sage to Hunter. Come in."

Damnit Cat!

The first boy stopped what he was doing and listened carefully.

"Did you hear that?" he asked while his friend shook his head. He didn't really paid attention.

I fiddly played with the walkie-talkie as Cat continued to talk. Shut up, Cat! However, my fingers accidentally slipped and fell to the ground which created a bang against the closet. The communicator was buried somewhere but I didn't had the chance to find it since the closet started to open.

Quickly, I pressed myself in a far corner that was away from the door.

The door opened, revealing the boy who looked around then shrugged. As he did that, my heart hammered rapidly and I thought for sure he had heard it but it didn't look like it. Unluckily, he didn't close the door.

"Anyways, I'll show it to you some other time." the boy stated, taking one last glance at the closet before he shut the laptop.

When I heard their voices at the door, I took this time to run out and flew through the window that was opened.

What I didn't know was that the boy had seen me exiting which narrowed his eyes. He didn't see who it was since it was dark. He then closed the door.

Author's Note: Omg! Emmy had nearly got caught! Too bad though; she didn't find out who the boy was. Any guesses on who it could be?


	6. Dream

Author's Note: Well, summer's nearly over and they are going back to school right after this chapter! Yay!

Chapter 5: Dream

Cat was disappointed after telling her that I didn't found out who it was. She slightly grinned when I also told her that I had almost got caught, leaving my walkie-talkie behind.

My sleep didn't cooperate with me as I hoped it would.

_An eerie sound was heard and it sounded like it was a snake. However, the noise was unidentified._

"_The ingredient, Wormtail." it hissed._

_The steam hissed as it started to rise higher. Wormtail slightly shivered when the lifeless eyes from the statue was creepily staring back at him._

"_Now the necklace, Wormtail." the snake-like voice commanded._

_He gingerly gave the necklace to the gray hand of Voldemort. The evil Lord nodded with approval._

_The necklace was silver and it had a red jewel in the middle._

"_Gabriel." he hissed._

_A mist of black smoke appeared and it revealed a man, kneeling on one of his knees as if it was showing that he was bowing._

_He rose after he was allowed to do so._

"_Yes, my Lord?"_

"_I want you to make the girl to look into the jewel. Find out how. Only then can this statue become alive."_

"_Understood, Master." he gave a short nod._

"_And you must not be seen."_

_With that, he left._

"_I think it is time for me to call back my crew…"_

A sudden pain coursed throughout my body, making me to hiss like a snake and I placed my hand on the left forearm. I removed my sleeve by pulling it away to reveal the Dark Mark moving on my arm.

Having no desire to go back there, I ignored it as the pain sub-sided. I laid back down onto my bed, trying to go back to sleep.

It was useless after many tries so I threw the covers away and slipped into my white fuzzy slippers.

I made my way towards the kitchen to make myself a tea while also trying to not wake up Cat.

She isn't a heavy-sleeper like I am.

Once the tea is made, I grabbed a blanket that was nearby and sat onto my couch to stare into the fire.

What was that dream about? And the statue…who is the girl? Why did they want to wake up the statue? What is Voldemort planning?

I shook my head to clear the thoughts and the questions that would swirl in my head and took a sip of my tea before placing it on a table.

The fire got me drowsy which made me to drift…

In an endless sleep.

Author's Note: Um yeah there you go! Sorry if it's short. The next chapter is when they are going back to Hogwarts!


	7. Hogwarts

Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter aka Hogwarts! They finally arrive at Hogwarts!

Chapter 6: Hogwarts

"Rise and shine! We have to leave! Wake up!"

Cat frowned when she saw that I wasn't awake yet. Smirking, she disappeared for a couple of minutes and came back, holding an object.

The sudden deafening noise made me to scream as I fell off and landed on the floor while dragging the bed sheets with me. Cat laughed at my misfortune and I growled with annoyance.

"Hahaha! Very funny." I replied, sarcastically.

"Calm down, Grumpy." Cat chuckled. "Get up! Today's the day! We get to go to Hogwarts for our second year!"

"Why didn't you say so?" I cried out, zooming up the stairs to get ready which made Cat to sigh at my lack of responsibility.

There came a time where Cat raised an eyebrow as I jumped across the hallway, tugging on my denim ripped skinny jeans up while my toothbrush was in my mouth.

Cat shook her head and ten minutes later, I finally came down, holding a denim vest as I heaved my trunk down the stairs.

"You have a weird way of getting dressed, you know that?" she informed me.

"Yeah, I know."

I made a smile, seeing the familiar Hogwarts Express. Once we put our trunks away, we started to find a compartment that is empty and we happened to find one.

My kitten, Misty, laid on the seat, snoozing away.

I scowled when something interrupted me as I started to become comfortable.

"Ah, it's Potter and McKenzie." my annoying prick of a cousin drawled.

I sighed, annoyed and then flickered towards his direction. Crabbe and Goyle were there though I could never tell who's who. I don't know why though…

"What do you want, prick?" I said.

He shrugged. "Nothing at all. I just want to bother you." he smirked. "Or maybe I should tell about the incident—"

Dangerously, I whipped my wand out and made him to be against the compartment door.

"You tell him and I'll break your fingers and make you eat it." I threatened him.

"Oh Emmy. You know your cousin is not worth it." Cat said, exasperated while Malfoy glared at her.

Reluctantly, I took my wand away watching him leave as he muttered something about "bloody people."

"About time the old coot is gone." I growled, taking a seat and opened a book.

-Hogwarts-

The sorting for the first years was done which left Dumbledore to give his speech, making me to zone out until something nudged me.

"Huh? What?"

"You zoned out, Potter." a voice grunted.

"That's nice, Malfoy." I mumbled before digging myself into the delicious food that I had missed.

"Someone's hungry." my cousin commented.

"Must you always tease me about my appetite?" I growled.

"Came out of the wrong side of the bed, did you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, git."

"Do you guys ever stop fighting? One might think that you're dating each other or something. I'm starting to think that as well." Nott, a fourth year, remarked.

Malfoy and I cringed.

"What?" Nott asked, curious about our expressions.

"They're bloody cousins, idiot! I thought you knew that!" Zabini stated before smacking him upside down at his head.

He glared at Zabini, rubbing his head. "I probably forgot."

"I'll bet." Blaise snorted.

"At least he isn't in Ravenclaw." I muttered, making Malfoy to snort with a snicker.

This earned me a glare from Nott.

Author's Note: And they are finally at Hogwarts! Whoo-hoo! How will this year turn out? Any guesses? And classes will begin in the next chapter.


	8. DADA teacher

Author's Note: Well I'm especially excited for Quidditch tryouts! Yes, second years can try out for their house team! I'll let you know more about it at the bottom since I need help with something.

Chapter 7: DADA teacher

I stifled a yawn, rubbing my eyes as I blankly stared at the food that was on the table of the Great Hall.

I was so not a morning person.

"You actually came without having anyone to wake you up!" Cat said, cheerfully as she took a seat next to me. Some of the Slytherins glared at her which she ignored it.

"That's nice." I replied, groggily while I helped myself by having bacon and toast with butter on the toast.

"Say: what do you have first?" I asked.

"Herbology, Charms, Potions and DADA." she answered. "I heard the new DADA teacher is strict."

"How do you know? Classes haven't started." I groaned. "I got potions."

So everything's the same. Snape is grouchier as ever. We didn't really do much other than taking notes throughout the class.

I was sure my hand is cramped up. And then came the homework which was to find the uses of Unicorn Hair and such.

Herbology was somewhat interesting…apart from having the vicious plant that squirted out its blood at me. I shrieked, causing the other people to laugh whereas Professor Sprout shook her head.

Charms was up. This one had really enjoyed me since we learned two charms spell thing…

Fog Charm and the Bubble Charm.

"Hey, this one reminds me of Malfoy." I said, producing yet another odd bubble. A boy next to me snickered.

And then came the last class: DADA. I was happy that Cat had it with me.

The class was immediately shushed when the professor stood among us. She looked middle-aged; probably somewhere 20's or 30's. She had a tight bun with a dark color red teaching robes.

Why she reminds me of McGonagall, I will never know.

Maybe she is her twin...

"Welcome, class. My name is Professor Blanchard and I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts throughout the year. Now, we will not be practicing spells for a while. We will only take notes that are required for you to learn. Now today, we will be focusing on Shadow's Mist or Umbra est vapor in Latin."

"Ooo make me fly!" a guy in my house stated, chortling.

"This class will _not_ be having any jokes!" she said, sharply. "If you continue with that behavior, you can leave Mr. Stone."

I smirked when he went quiet.

Yeah, she definitely reminds me of McGonagall.

"Shadow's Mist is really the opposite of Pixie's Dust. In Pixie's Dust, it lets you fly only if you believe but Shadow's Mist, on the other hand, if you take a sniff at it, you will turn to your evil-self. There is also another object: it's a necklace to be exact. Once you look into the stone, something will be awakened and there's no telling what it can do."

Okay maybe not exactly like McGonagall since she isn't…dramatic.

"Like what objects?" a blonde Ravenclaw asked.

"Well it depends. It can be a statue or a…"

I slightly froze when she mentioned about the statue.

Could that necklace be related to my dreams?

And what about the statue?

The class was over after she assigned us homework which was to read chapter 1 and summarized it.

I'm just happy that I don't have Transfiguration on Mondays.

"Caligo!" I tried for what it felt like the umpteenth time. "Caligo!"

Nothing worked which made me to groan.

"Not working for you?"

"How could you tell, Malfoy?" I replied, sarcastically.

"No need to get so cocky." he seated himself on the couch…the couch that _I _was on. "Which spell?"

"It's a charm, actually. We're supposed to learn two and practice them. I made a bubble that looks like you."

"I feel so honored." he sneered.

"Anyways, one of them is the Bubble Charm and the other one is the Fog Charm."

Taking out his wand, he asked. "The wand movement and the incantation?"

"Make a circle with the wrist and then point the wand in front of you after you made a complete circle. And it's Caligo."

"Caligo." he replied, doing the wand movement.

Fog came out of his wand, covering the place where we were. My jaw dropped as it came so easily for him. He then shook his wand to get rid of the fog from his wand.

"How did you do that?" I whined.

"I'm a natural."

"Yeah a natural pain in the arse."

He winced at the remark. "Ouch."

He moved some fog with his hands but it wasn't working.

"How long will this be gone?"

"I dunno."

Rolling his eyes, he got up but then groaned.

"What?" I asked, getting up and also saw. "Oh."

The whole Common Room was covered with fog. Some people coughed from it as it had got into their mouth…er somehow. And others, just plain glared at us.

"Are you sure you don't know _when _it will be gone?" Malfoy asked, a bit impatient.

"Um…hold on…" I rummaged through my books, finding the one I need and flipped it through. "It says the fog will be gone in…"

"In what?"

"Half an hour…" I trailed off, instantly receiving a glare.

"Great job; remind me to _not _to help you again."

"Wait hold on…oh oops. I misread it. It actually says in an hour…"

He glared.

"Looks like we're going to sleep in our dorms that would be covered with fog. It can't be that bad, can it?" I asked while trying to ignore the glare.

Author's Note: Ah Emmy…what am I going to do with you? Anyways, I'm not sure if there's actually a bubble charm in Harry Potter but I remember Flitwick doing it in Christmas time in the Philosopher's Stone in the movie so there might be… Anyhow, the Quidditch right.

So I need help choosing the positions for Emmy. The positions that are currently opened are:

Seeker (definitely can see both Potters racing against each other)

Chaser

So help me choose! :D and the next chapter will be Quidditch Tryouts! Oh hold on: Caligo means Fog in Latin.


	9. Quidditch Tryouts

Author's Note: :D I'm excited for this chapter! It is where we will see Emmy trying out for Quidditch! But, the position that she gets won't be announced in this chapter but the next chapter so the votes for the position is still open. Thanks to LastLily for favoring and following the story!

Chapter 8: Quidditch Tryouts

The exciting chattering got me curious so I made my way towards the crowd. I pushed my way in and automatically, my eyes lit up with excitement.

Tryouts for Quidditch is today in the evening!

The positions that are currently available are Seeker and a Chaser.

I frowned at the Seeker position. Didn't Malfoy got that part?

…unless it's for reserved Seeker…?

I tried to pay attention in Transfiguration but my mind was way to "excited" for the tryouts. I occasionally had to force myself to listen as today we're going to turn a feather into a pillow…

"Great job, Miss Potter!" Flitwick congratulated me as I had finally produced the fog from the Fog Charm.

"Ten points to Slytherin."

I made a smug since Malfoy isn't the only one who can create it.

As you can guess, we had double charms today. So throughout the double periods, we would sometimes take notes, learn the Fog and the Bubble charm.

When the double periods were over, there was a break which I gladly appreciated.

Unfortunately, the break was over and I went to my next class which was Herbology—the not so favorite class because the plants would attack me or make fun of me…I swear.

Just my luck, we had to deal with a plant that _mocks _people. Literally. Not even joking.

They are also quite the pranksters too.

One of the plants had managed to trick one of the Hufflepuffs. The Hufflepuff wanted to pour the contents on the plant but being the gullible Hufflepuff (no offense), the person turned around since she thought she felt someone touching her back.

Sneakily, the devious plant grabbed the content with its vine and dunked the contents on her head. It snickered deviously at the poor Hufflepuff who glared at it.

Sprout assigned us an essay which was to write about the Mocking Plants…the ones we had to deal with today.

Honestly, I could care less…

Then came the most boring subject that existed…

History of Magic.

I don't know why they had to invent that subject thing…

So I did my favorite thing:

Sleeping.

I practically sprinted out of the class when the class is done. People looked at me oddly as I ran down the hallway and went to the Quidditch Pitch.

The moment I got there, I noticed that there were more boys than females.

Hmph.

Flint's always the chauvinist.

"Ah look who's willing to tryout! Might as well go back, Potter. You can't play to save your own life." he sneered.

"Shut it Flint." I growled.

He smirked. "It's cute how you always think that you can do…better, I suppose it's the word I'm looking for."

"Leave her alone, Flint." an annoyed voice called out.

Flint sneered at Malfoy who hardened his glare.

"Let's play." Flint ordered.

I tried out for the Seeker first.

I lazily zoomed around and came to a halt. They play very rough.

One time, a chaser held the Quaffle but before he could score, he suddenly got rammed and fell off his broom and the other person got the hold of the Quaffle and scored.

Something gold caught my eye so I raced towards it just as the other person who was also trying out for this position.

I narrowly dodged the person's assault by swooping underneath him and came back up, only to be in front of him by a few centimeters.

The Snitch was a sneaky little thing, trying to dodge every now and then. Sometimes, it would mistake us…well actually trick us.

It fluttered, speedily so I extended my hand out and then it moved out of my way making me to grab air instead so I nearly lost my balance.

I thought I heard something whizzing nearby since I checked at the corner of my eye, seeing a Bludger coming towards me.

"What the—"

At the right moment, I leaned forward and then pulled myself up to create a circle as I felt my blood going the wrong way and then the circle of mine was completed by being behind the person.

When I had dodged the bludger, it looked like it had hit me but it didn't.

Even though that was a cool move, I got dizzy.

"Time!" Flint bellowed. "Next positions!"

And on with the chaser we go!

Since there were many of us to tryout for the chasers, we split ourselves into even groups so that way, we would play against the other team. Though, some of the groups had to sit out since we only need four chasers on each team.

I was just lucky that I wasn't the only girl on my team. A black-haired girl with pale skin was on my team.

Her name is Amelia, I think.

Anyways…

I flew towards the opposite end so I can have a clear opening to score…

Whenever that is.

I studied the two boys and the girl who each passed to one another. The girl might've saw me with a clear opening since she looked like she was heading this way.

However, two guys from the opposite team came at both sides of her. I saw her smirk as she continued to fly and then with the right timing, she dived under which allowed the two boys to collide with each other hard. I winced from the painful impact. With a perfect throw from her, I caught it before scoring a point for our team.

Flint set us a goal limit which was seventy. He was also writing things on his clipboard.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" he snarled since he was nearly knocked off from his broom because I had flew dangerously close to him.

"Sorry!" I yelled but I was focused though as I had a quaffle under my arm.

No, I'm not really sorry.

A bludger rammed at my side just as I was about to score. I saw stars as I fell off my broom but grabbed it just in time which left me to dangle.

The quaffle also fell from my grasp but I wasn't letting it to fall down.

I swung myself backwards and it allowed me to hit the quaffle with my heels, sending it to fly above me. I then swung myself forward to hit the ball with my right foot and while I did that, I got back on my broom as the ball went through the hoop, giving us a point.

I knew Flint was trying not to show that he was impressed (hence, that is why he tried to keep an emotionless face) but I smirked as I gave him a cocky grin.

Much to my dismay, the tryouts were over and Flint told us that the list for the people who made it through will be posted tomorrow at the Common Room.

Despite the fact that I was exhausted, I actually felt that I did pretty good since I held a grin that was from ear to ear.

Author's Note: And there you have it! Soo, Emmy got injured because of the bludger that rammed at her side so it will be mentioned in the next chapter. I already have a position in my mind but I wanna hear yours too. Don't be shy :D


End file.
